Requiem of Souls
by lonernekonin
Summary: The Brawlers are in a new setting and now have new challanges, enemies, new and old arrive in this epic series of much violence, tragedy, drama, romance and comedy. Twin sisters cursed with a horrble fate. What will the brawlers do to help? Ace/Oc Shun/OC
1. Proluge

_Attention brawlers,_

_We invite you to join the Bakugan Academy to train and enhance your skills. During this training you will team up and fight other brawlers in various field trainings. This will give you a chance to learn to cooperate with other students and learn of their skills and how to team up to defeat other brawlers. The fields are all different each time, a forest, desert, ocean, mountain tops and caves. Each field training can last from a week to a month. Each group will have a first-aid kit and each can bring their own food and clothing along with anything else needed. All other instructions will be explained during classes and before field training._

_The Rules:_

_No Killing other teams unless instructor says otherwise_

_Each student must have at least one or more Bakugan_

_All students must attend their assigned classes on time_

_Sparring with other students is allowed on the training ground during academy hours_

_Off campus is allowed after all classes are over and during lunch_

_Breakfast is half an hour, lunch Is an hour, dinner will be on the students after school hours time, students may go out to the town for lunch and dinner_

_During Holidays Students may stay or go visit family and friends_

_After school hours students may come and go as pleased_

_Each student will have his/her own dorm room unless a shared room is requested. The school hours are 7:00 – 15:00 _

_Vacations:_

_Fall: One week_

_Winter: Three weeks _

_Spring: Two weeks_

_Summer: Three months_

_Please consider this offer and join us, we would greatly appreciate it._

_Sincerely, _

_The founder of the Bakugan Academy,_

_Klause_


	2. The Mute and The Bored

Requiem of Souls

Chapter 1: The Mute and The Bored

**I do not own any of Bakugan contents but I do own my OC's - Alisa, Camil (my friends OC as well), Walker and our Bakugan we created.**

"How much longer until we get there Charles?" Camil groaned as she slumped in her seat in the car, "I'm so freaking bored!" She looked to her twin sister who just giggled at her, "What, aren't you bored too?" Her sister shook her head and looked down at her Bakugan, Dante, a Darkus type and smiled. "You're so weird." Camil muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Ow!" Alisa had thrown Dante at her head, puffing out her cheeks, pouting. "Yeah, yeah. Don't give me that look." She waved at her sister, "Alisa you know that we'll be surrounded by a ton of people and you can't stay mute around them forever."

Alisa frowned at her sister and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest as if saying 'Just watch me.' Alisa hadn't spoke much since their parent's death or rather, since they were murdered. She only spoke to Camil or their Butler and now guardian, Charles. They also had grandparents that watched over them. Alisa tucked her long, mid-back hair behind her ear only for it to fall back on her face as she looked out the window.

"Oh whatever," Camil blew at her green colored bangs that hung over her eyes; she had short messy hair and violet eyes. Alisa also had violet eyes, their eyes were the only thing they had in common in looks and as for their personalities they didn't math nearly at all.

"I'll speak for Alisa then, I can always tell what she's about to say, for ht most part." Dante said as he rolled over to Alisa and jumped onto her shoulder. "Right, Alisa?" He asked to confirm his statement and Alisa just smiled at her Bakugan and nodded.

"Camil, you better behave." A ventus Bakugan said as it rolled onto the seat and popped open, "I won't be getting out of trouble with the other students or teachers like I used too."

"Me, get in trouble? Please." She waved at her Bakugan, "and I haven't ever needed your help Okami." She reminded him, lying.

"Really," Dante huffed, "I remember you getting into a fight with Walker and getting in trouble with the teacher for fighting." Dante reminded Camil as he had a grin in his voice, "Right, Okami?" Okami nodded in agreement and Camil just glared at them and they both just curled back up into their ball forms.

"We are here, girls." Charles announced and parked the car, getting out and opening Alisa's door as Camil opened her own. "Let me take your bags." He reached for Camil's bag but she took it and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her other that was a suitcase and looked at Charles.

"I can get it," She stated simply and Charles just chuckled at her and took Alisa's things.

"Uh. . ." Alisa looked at Charles and he just smiled at her and nodded that is was okay. She nodded back and walked with Camil to the front office. As they walked they saw all the students hanging out and talking with each other and their Bakugan. Some of them looked back at Alisa and Camil and some waved and some whispered, Alisa looked down at her feet before waving shyly back at them.

Once they got to the doors someone had opened the double doors for them and bowed to them. Alisa, Charles and Camil bowed back. Well, Camil just nodded her head and Alisa elbowed her. The guy chuckled and looked at the two girls. He went to Alisa and bowed before taking her hand and kissing the top of it and looked up at her, looking into her eyes with his jade green eyes with a charming smile, his silver hair shining.

"Hello fair maiden, my name is Klaus Von Herzen, I am the one who asked for you and your sister to join our academy." He said in such a gentle, charming voice that Alisa's face turned red as she stared back at him as he stood back up straight. "I am sorry, did I startle you?"

"No," Camil yawned, "She's mute, well to everyone but me and Charles." Camil explained to him, "and shy and don't try kissing my hand or ill knock our teeth out." She muttered and Klaus chuckled at her statement, "What?"

"I won't and," He looked to Alisa with his same smile, "I hope I will get to hear that beautiful voice one day." He then winked and Alisa just bowed before looking away. "Camil, Alisa, I'll show you to your rooms then I'll give you the grand tour."

"Um, Alisa and I would like to share a room." Camil spoke up before he turned and started to walk.

"That is no problem my dear, follow me." He motioned the girls to follow and Camil made a weird look at Alisa as she didn't fall for the princely attitude of his, she wasn't one for that kind of guy. Alias just smiled at her sister and shrugged as they followed, along with Charles.

Once they got to their room they set their bags inside and said bye to Charles as Klaus gave them a tour. Alisa tried to make trademarks so she wouldn't get lost on her way to the bathroom or something simple like that. Camil just looked around sighed as she was bored and Alisa just smiled at her sister with a sorry tone.

"Here is where you will spar with other students," Klaus turned to the sparring grounds, "That is Ace and Shun; you should know them as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the savers of New Vestroia." Klaus explained as he looked to the girls then back to the two boys fighting.

"Alright Percival," Ace pulled out his Bakugan, "Transform!" He shouted and a Darkus aura surrounded his Bakugan as it started to transform.

"I wonder what his weapon his," Camil said as she watched, hands in her pockets, "I bet it's something lame." She snorted and Alisa nudged her ribs, "Ow, right I'll be quiet." Camil watched in curiosity and boredom.

"Alright Skyress, let's show him how it's done." Shun threw his Ventus Bakugan in the air as it shone brightly and started to transform. He watched Ace as he held his arm out in front of him and pointed his almost fully transformed Bakugan weapon, the Darkus aura started to vanish from the handle of Ace's weapon and all the way to the tip, the blade of the lance pointed at Shun.

"I won't hold back this time, Shun." Ace grinned and Alisa blushed as she watched in awe at the boy, he looked like a boy from a band, and the other boy look like a ninja with his long hair put back in a loose tie.

"See I knew it was lame," Camil huffed and Alisa just gave her sister a look before seeing the other boy, Shun, jump into the air and grab his weapon as it turned into a chain scythe and landed with the chain whipping around in the air around him. ". . .Cool," She breathed but had an unimpressed look on her face.

"Alright ladies, let's continue the tour." Klaus said as he looked to the twins and Camil nodded, following but Alisa still stared at Ace, her cheeks flushed.

Alisa watched as Ace and Shun fought and watched his fluid movements and his skills in both close and far range combat. He also looked really good with the lance at his side and looked like a dark knight almost. Alisa rolled her eyes at her, 'Dark Knight' thought and froze when Ace glanced at her and bowed before running after Camil.

"Are they the new students?" Ace muttered then turned to Shun who shrugged and they continued to fight. He wondered why she was staring but guessed she was watching the battle.

Klaus showed them around the rest of the area before turning to them, "any questions ladies?" He asked as he looked at the twins. Alisa looked like she had something to say but she just looked down at her feet before looking to Camil who shrugged. "Alisa," He looked to Alisa, "is there a way you can communicate with me?" He asked and she nodded, "then ask whatever you wish."

Alisa pulled out her Bakugan and looked at him before he turned to look at Klaus, "She was wondering when they would be able to show their weapons and is cheesecake was served here." Dante asked for Alisa as he stared at Klaus.

"You will be able to during your P.E. classes and I only serve the finest meals here, there are shops as you have seen, all over campus." Klaus answered with a smile and bowed to the girls, "Now if you two ladies will excuse me I have some things I must attend to." He then left the twins in the hallway.

"I'm going to take a nap, I'll see you later sis." Camil looked to Alisa, "if you will be alright." She added and Alisa nodded, "Alright, text me if you need me." Camil left with her hands behind her head and Alisa walked back to the sparring area, she wanted to watch the matches between all the students.

On her way she saw the two boys again but they had finished their match and were walking towards her down the hall. She flushed as she saw them and felt bad for staring but continued to walk and they walked past her, talking and not noticing her until one of them turned around.

"Hey," It was Shun, "are you the new girl?" He asked as he walked up to her with Ace and titled his head as she didn't answer, "Um, did you hear me?"

Alisa looked at him and nodded as she looked at her Bakugan for help, "Hello humans, I am Dante, this here is Alisa, her sister is Camil, they're twins. Alisa is mute and only talks to her sister." He explained and the two boys looked at each other before Ace shrugged and they looked back at her.

"Well, I'm Shun and this is Ace, you were watching us earlier weren't you?" Shun asked and Alisa nodded glancing at Ace then to her feet. "So, are you lost?"

Alisa looked around as she realized she didn't know the way to her room and started freaking out. She looked at Dante as she pointed in directions and whimpered as she felt defeated. "Alisa would like you to help her to her room, its room 888." Dante said as Alisa nodded to confirm his words and she bowed to them, "She's saying sorry for the trouble."

"It's no problem, my room is near there." Ace shrugged, "I'll take her to her room Shun, and I'll meet you and the others in a little while." Ace said as he waved to Shun and looked back to Alisa who looked away when he did, cheeks flushed. "This way," He walked past her with his hands in his pockets and Alisa followed in silence. After a while they reached an elevator and Ace glanced at Alisa before back to the doors. "So, you really don't talk?" He asked and when she didn't answer he looked to her and she nodded, "have you always been like that?"

Alisa shook her head in reply and looked down at her feet and sighed, "She says sorry that she's not talking or answering your questions directly."

"It's alright even though it's annoying," Ace shrugged and the door dinged, "let's go." He nodded to the door and Alisa nodded a little sad as he found her annoying.

She followed him down the halls and wondered if she would ever talk aloud again to everyone but it had been so long it felt strange talking to anyone but Camil. She sighed then stumbled backwards as she ran into Ace's back.

"You should pay attention," he said before nodding to the bedroom door, "here, don't get lost again." Alisa bowed to Ace and he just nodded back in reply, "It's no problem, later." He turned back down the hall and headed off.

"Ah. . ." Alisa wanted to say thanks properly but groaned when she couldn't get the words out and walked into her room, flopping onto her bed, "Dante. . .I want to," She paused, "talk to him but I can't." She told her Bakugan as she stepped into her room a little upset with herself. She really wished she could talk to everyone more but she just couldn't. She got scared to speak for some reason and just ended up in an awkward silence every time. With a sigh while she nuzzled her pillow with her cheek. ". . .mom. . .dad. . ." She whispered tiredly and sadly, loneliness filling her heart as she thought about her parents while she took in the silence of the room around her.

_I wonder how Camil is doing. . ._

Meanwhile, Camil was sleeping soundly in her room, awaiting for her body to demand dinner in an hour or so.

**A/N: By now you might have noticed this is a different setting for Bakugan. You'll catch on soon enough my dear readers. Please R&R!**


	3. Face the World Alisa

Requiem of Souls

Chapter 2: Face the World Alisa!

**I do not own any of Bakugan contents but I do own my OC's - Alisa, Camil (my friends OC as well), Walker and our Bakugan we created.**

**A/N: So I noticed that I accidentally wrote something really bad. Bad, bad Loner! I didn't mean to say that Alisa went into her own room and that Camil was in her own room. They share a room. Duh! Herp-Derp moment! Sorry but I forgot and found a solution. I have also changed Alisa's eye color to a deep ever-green color because I have a few other OC's with violet eyes so I wanted to change it up a bit.**

Alisa almost forgot that she and Camil were sharing a room now since they were at the academy. She noticed when she heard her twin sister stir in her sleep with a low groan. Back at home they had separate rooms right next to each other so they were okay. Sometimes Alisa would sneak into Camils' room in the middle of the night after a nightmare about the night their parents died.

Alisa glanced across the room at Camil who was curled up in a ball, hugging her extra pillow in a death grip. A smile appeared on Alisa's angelic face. Her sister always seemed so tuff on the outside but Camil was a really nice person. Alisa noticed that the room was like two master bedrooms put together. There was a divider in the middle that could slide across the room they could use for more private time but they kept it open for the time being. The beds were king sized, perfect for Camils' sleeping habits since she rolled all around the bed, sometimes she ended up on the opposite side of the bed.

After a while of lying down she felt like a shower before dinner. Showers were her calm alone time when she was feeling a little nervous or overwhelmed. She crawled off of the bed and to her suite case but it was empty; Camil must have unpacked for them. That was a surprise. She must have been really, really bored before she fell asleep. Alisa made her way to her dresser and snatched a clean pair of undergarments which were plain black. The bra was plainer than the panties as the hemming was made of lacing. It was comfortable; she got them to be comfortable, not for the lacing though it was kind of cute if she had to admit it.

Camil on the other hand wore boy shorts panties or sometimes girl boxers. Not that Alisa cared; it matched her older sister perfectly. Even though they were twins Alisa always saw Camil as the older sister. She was strong, stubborn, independent, protective and stronger than any boy she knew.

Alisa started the shower and waited for it to get warm as she undressed before she stepped into the shower. The warm water flowed over her body, getting every inch of her body in a warm embrace. She sighed in content before she started the showering process. Once done she got out and dressed. While blow drying her long thick hair she heard a loud noise then Camil cursing. Alisa turned off the dryer and then peeked out the door to see her sister had fallen off the bed while on one of her rolling around sprees in her sleep.

"Damn it!" She hissed, rubbing the back of her head as she stood from where she had fallen, her short messy hair even messier than usual. "This bed is bigger than the one at home and I still managed to fall off." That was Camil for you. One minute, peaceful and mostly harmless until something disturbed her then she turned less than harmless. She would curse and complain and not to mention, freak out if she didn't get enough sleep. It made Alisa laugh.

"Ace walked me to our room," Alisa stared, her cheeks growing warm, "he's nice and I was going to try and say thank you but I couldn't say anything to him!" She flailed her arms in embarrassment at the memory and then froze when her sister gave her that smirk. "What?" She asked before Camil raised her brow and then shook her head at her sister.

"You are such a fan girl, Alisa." Camil teased with a grin that pulled at her lips slightly. "You know," Camil suddenly started back up, walking up to her sister and standing behind her, chin rested on Alisa's shoulder, "we will be at this academy for about two or three years." She continued and Alisa nodded, not getting where her older sister was getting at. "Surrounded by a ton of other people everyday," Alisa nodded at Camil's statement again but this time, a little slower. "Who will want to talk to you," her grin got wider, "a lot." She whispered and suddenly Alisa squealed in fear as she realized the situation.

"Gah!" Alisa flailed again, moving away from her sister, "no!" she shook her head, "No, no, no, no!" She suddenly felt extremely shy and nervous. "I don't want to go out there!" She announced then yelped when Camil snatched her from behind and had started to drag her to the door. "No!"

"Time to face the world, Alisa," Camil laughed evilly as her intentions for her sister would end in Alisa being stared at and then Camil in amusement.

"I don't want too!" She whimpered out with protest, "I just want my room and cheesecake." She continued to protest and struggle against her sister. She heard the door opened and flailed her legs. "Let go Camil!" She whined then froze when she heard two familiar voices. They were chuckling at the scene before them.

"Hey, its ninja boy and boy band boy." Camil said in her now usual bored and unamused tone.

"What?" Ace frowned at her comment, hands in his pockets before he spotted Alisa who he swore he heard her say something a moment ago but wasn't so sure. His gaze went from Alisa to Shun who spoke.

"You're the new girls. I already met Alisa, I'm Shun." The long, black haired ninja Ventus brawler introduced himself. "And he's Ace." He told Camil but Ace had already dazed out of the conversation, hungry and bored. "Anyway, we're going to get dinner at Runo's shop, want to join us and meet the others?" he offered.

Alisa went to shake her head but Camil cut in, "Sure, food sounds good and we don't know many places around here." She answered, accepting the offer, but only Alisa could hear the grin in her sister voice. Camil ducked the glare that Alisa tried to give her and followed Shun.

Ace glanced from Alisa, to Shun and Camil and then back to Alisa who smiled sheepishly before she ran ahead and walked next to Camil. Ace shrugged and followed behind the others. Why bring more people? It would just be annoying.

Once they arrived at Runo's family shop they got a table with two other people. A boy named Dan who they knew from the TV and a boy named Barran. He was a Vestals. Alisa found out that Ace was a vestals as well but they were the good ones. Not the bad ones that had tried to trap the Bakugan and use them as tools. They all asked a lot of questions and Alisa just stared at Camil to answer everything for her. After a while they gave up on Alisa.

Ace noticed that Camil didn't mind that her sister didn't talk. Probably because Alisa talked to Camil when they were alone but to him, it was a annoying. How could they get to know Alisa if she never talked? Not that he really cared about becoming friends with her but Dan and the others seemed to want too. Things got even louder when Billy arrived. Alisa tried to hold back her laughter when Billy and Dan messed around.

They all ordered and then chatted a bit more and Ace just stayed quiet, listening to everyone or zoning out. He noticed that Alisa seemed nervous and scared around everyone. He noticed now that she was kind of cute. An Angelic face with dark evergreen eyes with a slight emerald tint to them. Her skin was slightly pale but her cheeks were pink as she grew shy under his stare. Her long violet hair almost black that looked silky smooth if he were to touch it, but he resisted the urge to continue his thoughts. He mentally shook his head of the thoughts.

"Alisa," Ace suddenly spoke loud enough for her to hear as they sat across from each other. She looked up at him then at the others before back at Ace with a slow nod, "are you doing alright?" he wanted to try and make her feel comfortable if they were going to hang out a lot.

Alisa gave a very faint smile that he could barely make out but saw her eyes lighten up at his question. With a nod she sipped her water in replacement of words.

Camil was having some fun for the first time in a while. She noticed Ace had said Alisa's name and watched for a moment before she smirked and turned her attention back to the others. Her and Shun chatted and made fun of Dan and Billy.

"So, where are you two from?" Shun asked curiously, trying to figure the twins out more to make sure that they were trustworthy.

"We were born in England," She started, mind lost in memory.

"You don't sound like it." Dan pointed out, "You talk all normal."

"Well we moved when we were about six years old to live with our grandparents here in Japan." She explained, and frowned at his comment. She whished she still naturally talked in a British accent. She really loved London and the accents that everyone had were just awesomeness to her ears.

"That's pretty cool, why did you guys move to live with your grandparents?" Shun asked another question only to see Camil go silent for a moment. Everyone felt tension until she spoke.

"They passed away, that's all." She stated simply when she felt Alisas' hand grip her own. She squeezed back lightly to comfort her sister as they remembered how their parents had died. It was a nightmare they wished had just been nothing more than a nightmare, but sadly it had really happened, on their sixth birthday.

Ace noticed Alisa was suddenly upset from the question Shun asked but Camil has acted as if they were fine. He could tell they were holding hands. Twins really were close siblings after all. He now knew that asking about their parents was off limits, for now. He tried to think of something else to talk about then remembered he didn't know what weapon form her Bakugan, Dante, had.

"What weapon form does Dante have, Alisa?" He asked quietly so the others wouldn't stare at her as they talked. He wanted her to feel comfortable and this was the best way he could do that. If they were going to be in the same group and possibly friends, he might was well try, right?

When Alisa didn't answer and just looked at Dante who seemed less than responsive he decided to tell her what Percivales' weapon form was. "Percival turns into a lance. I'm good at long range and close range battles." He told her with a bit of a smirk when she seemed to be glad he was patient with her, which was really hard to be when she didn't say a word but seemed to reply to everything he said to her in her mind.

"I turn into a gun blade." Dante told Ace who huffed when Dante answered but he shouldn't have been surprised. Alias didn't seem to want to talk at all. He wished he knew why she didn't talk but he guessed it was a topic that was to be avoided for the time being.

Ace saw her soft, lightly plump lips, part slightly when she took in a slow breath as if she was going to try and talk to him. When she looked up at him he saw that she suddenly looked flustered and instantly closed her mouth. No words from her this time. Their food arrived and Alisa smiled brightly at Julie who seemed to take a liking to Alisa.

"I hope you like it Alisa! Hey maybe sometime we can brawl, Gorem turns into a huge mallet." Julie announced proudly with a fist that showed she was confidant and strong. Alisa just nodded with a sheepish smile before Julie cheered and skated off to her next table order.

Alias took in the aroma of the strawberry cheesecake with a bright smile before she started to eat. Each bite she savored with much appreciation for the taste. It just melted in her mouth. The sweet cream cheese mixed with sugars, the fresh strawberries and the strawberry syrup along with the pie crust that had been used.

Ace ate his soba noodles with occasional glances at Alisa. He hadn't seen her really smile much until she started to each the cheesecake. He guessed it was her favorite dessert or, dinner in this case.

Camil got her curry and challenged Dan to eat the entire curry without a drink of water until it was finished. They got the extra spicy curry and it seemed to have burned their noses a bit as their eyes watered. "What, afraid to lose, Dan," Camil taunted and it worked just as she thought it would.

"Don't encourage him Camil." Shun warned but it was too late, they were already scuffing down the curry as if they hadn't ate in days, but Dan always ate like that. Dan's had started to turn red as Barran cheered him on while Billy cheered on Camil. Julie watched and cheered on Camil as well.

Ace smirked at Camil as she acted similar to Dan but with a snappier attitude. Camil was really different from Alisa in many ways. Alisa was really shy, quiet, polite and angelic while Camil was a female version of Dan with an almost vulgar attitude added on top. "How are you two related?" He asked aloud, shaking his head in disbelief at the scene before him as he turned his gaze to Alisa who just smiled at her sister then timidly smiled up at Ace, head slightly bowed as she peeked up at him through her dark long lashes.

Alisa shrugged but seemed proud to have Camil as her older sister. She really looked up to Camil since they were young. She even cut her hair boy short when they were ten because boys made fun of Camil for dressing like a boy so Alisa also dressed like one until she turned fifteen. Camil told Alisa to be who she wanted to be so Alisa did was Camil said.

Camil beat Dan as she finished before him and didn't even drink her water after she finished the curry. She may not have been as angelic as her sister but she was proud of who she was. She was glad Alisa started to be her own person after hiding in her shadow for years. She watched as Dan chugged his glass of water.

"Nice," Shun nodded in approval of her skills, "Next time you two should make a bet." He added to taunt them both and they took the bait. "Camil, why is your sister mute?" he suddenly asked but quietly.

"I'll tell you on our way back to the dorms." Camil answered just as quietly. They had already started to get along which wasn't surprising since Shun seemed pretty laid back and had a good head on his shoulders and, Camil always had a thing for the 'cool boy' look or the mysterious ninja type. "Anyway, what weapon do you have, Shun?"

"A chain scythe, Skyress can also turn into multiple ninja weapons so I only really need one Bakugan." He looked down at Skyress with smile that made Camil almost blush. Almost but not just yet, "How about you," he asked curiously.

"Okmai turns into a sword, a really badass sword that kind of looks like a wolf fang sometimes. When I do my special move, Okami's howl can be heard. It's really awesome." She grinned proudly as Okami just sighed at his owner. The Ventus Bakugan still wasn't used to his owner and her use of words.

After dinner and dessert everyone left to the dorms for showers and bed time. Alisa walked with Shun, Dan, Barran, Ace and her sister. She saw as Camil, Shun and Dan mingled while Barran asked Alisa a few questions which Dante answered. Alisa gave Barran a sorry smile when she didn't answer his questions but she didn't seem to mind until he kept talking and talking until finally, he had to go to the southern wing where his room was, right next to Dan's. They all said bye and walked together.

"Okay," Camil started, "Shun asked why you're mute Alisa." Camile told Alisa who tried her best to hide her hurt expression.

The memory flashed into Alisa's mind again as if she were standing over her parents' dead bodies from all those yeas ago. She nodded when Camil put her hand in Alisa's before Alisa put her hands in her vest pockets.

"Our parents death," Camil started with a deep breath, "wasn't an accident or from a disease or from anything like that. They were murdered, brutally. Bodies torn apart, gore everywhere you looked." Camils' gaze swept over Shun's face that seemed to feel bad for asking and also seemed to understand the pain of losing someone. _I bet he wasn't the reason his close one got hurt or died._ She thought to herself.

Alisa gazed up at her sister from looking at the floor then at Ace as she kept her lips pressed together tightly from the memory. _It was our fault. . ._ Alisa reminded herself, fighting back sniffles as her chest clenched painfully.

"Alisa was traumatized," Camil continued when they got into the elevator in the dorms. She clicked on their floor number before letting out a huge sigh. "And the things that killed our parents. . ." She trailed off, lost in memory when they found out what had killed their parents.

"Things?" Shun repeated, confused. He looked down at Camil who nodded silently in response to Shun. Shun noticed that Camil had started to grow upset as her expression changed from that of her usual bored expression to a now enraged one.

Camil's hands clenched into fists as her eyes became full of rage and hatred. Hatred for the monsters that killed their parents, "they said nothing human could have down what had been done to our parents bodies. Even some body parts had been eaten half way off or torn and bit at. Monsters killed our parents." She whispered harshly and caused Alisa to wince at her sisters words.

Alisa nodded to confirm the story, _monsters, but you would never know who the monsters were. They don't look like monsters at first glance._ She wanted to say but couldn't and even if she could speak, she would have kept it to herself.

"If it was painful, you didn't have to tell us." Shun frowned when he saw the girls' attitude toward the subject. He was glad his mother had, had a more peaceful death. "My mother died of an illness, it couldn't be cured." He suddenly told them and even Shun seemed unknown to this information. He patted Camil's head, "I know how painful it can be. So you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He stated again as the doors of the elevator opened.

Camil huffed and swatted Shun's hand away, despite the fact that she enjoyed his comfort. She wasn't one to let people comfort her, at all. She was tough, headstrong and wouldn't show anyone that she was weak. Other than them knowing the pain they had felt of their parent's death. They felt guilt and hate from their parents death. Less sorrow was felt than hate.

They walked down the hallway in a short silence before Ace spoke up, "Well then," he started when they got to Camil and Alisa's room, "don't worry, we won't tell anyone else if you don't want us too." He said and smirked at Alisa who still seemed lost in the horrible memory. "Hey!" Ace shouted as he suddenly raised his voice and startled everyone but mostly Alisa.

Alisa meekly gazed up at Ace with her confused and saddened eyes before her expression change. She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart skip in her chest. His smirk was almost a smile of compassion. He raised his hand to her head and lightly ruffled her hair. Alisa couldn't help but let out a relaxed smile along with a deep exhale.

"You look better when you're happy and smiling." He told Alisa who just suddenly bowed to Ace and Shun before she ran into the room, leaving Camil out in the hall with the two boys. "Okay," Ace blinked, looking to Camil for an answer and noticed Camil was grinning. "What?"

"Aw, Alisa is adorable." He teased her sister through the door and Alisa just ignored it. "She's happy." Camil told Ace before she turned to Shun, "night, ninja boy." She smirked then waved carelessly at Ace, "later." She yawned, yanking the door open to find Alisa already changed and in bed, hiding from the world.

"Night Camil, Alisa," Shun said back then smirked, "Out first field training of the semester is tomorrow, be ready." He warned but Camil gave him an excited grin before Shun headed off before Ace.

"Later." Was all Ace said as he left, getting one more glance through the door and at Alisa who peeked out from under the covers. He smirked when Camil closed the door, "things might actually get interesting around here." He muttered to himself. He couldn't let go of what Camil had told them though. _Monsters?_ He questioned and then shrugged, it was better to leave the subject alone for the time being.

Shun got to his room which was right next to Ace's and said night before he went into his room. _Monsters, were they really monsters?_ He asked himself before he shook his head. It wasn't his business. He would leave it be unless the subject was brought up again.

"Alisa has a crush!" Camil sang teasingly while she got her pajamas and went into the bathroom before Alisa threw a pillow at her for teasing her.

"Shut up!" She hissed and only got a laugh out of her twin sister, a glimpse of Camil's Ventus green hair and her smirk. Alisa wondered if maybe she could get used to at least Ace and Shun and be able to talk to them. She really felt left out most of the time. Alisa lied down on her side and tried to think about the fun day she had rather than the memory that always seemed to replay in her head every night.

Camil took her shower and got out an hour later. She was tired and her tummy was full and happy. She wondered about Shun and Ace. Should they have told them about their parents? They didn't give any details that would make the situation more awkward so she assumed it was fine. Once done with her showers she just towel dried her hair, it was short and messy anyway so it didn't matter.

"Alisa?" Camil called but noticed Alisa had crawled into her bed while she had been in the shower. "Sorry." She frowned as she joined her sister in her own bed. "Scared?" She asked in a whisper and when Alisa nodded she sighed. "You know, you really seem happy around Ace." She smirked only to get a jab in the gut from her sister's knee. Camil grunted in response and chuckled, "sorry."

"He's really nice," Alisa whispered slowly, "Shun, I mean." She added and heard her sister huff in response. "Goodnight, Camil." She yawned while nuzzling her cheek to her pillow.

"Night, Alisa." Camil muttered and watched Alisa as she fell asleep. Her thoughts flew everywhere from her parents to her sister then to Ace and Shun, but mostly Shun. _Stupid Ninja boy._ Camil mentally huffed before sleep took over her.

**A/N: Short chapter I know and you will find out later 'who' or 'what' the monster are. You'll also find out why Alisa was so traumatized by her parent's death. There is a darker meaning to their tragic story my dears! The other chapters should be longer since they will have some action and drama in them.**

**What are Bakugan weapon forms? If you haven't figured it out yet from the first two chapters, it will be explained in better detail in the next chapter.**

**R&R please!**


	4. Bring it

Crimson Cure of the Shaman

Chapter 3: Bring it!

**(NOTE: I do NOT own Shaman King or the contents but I do own my OC and anything related to her person!)**

**Shaman King was made by this awesome person: Hiroyuki Takei**

**Thanks for making such an awesome series!**

Kaia woke up the next morning to a beeping sound from the nightstand. Kaia lazily reached for it and realized it wasn't an alarm clock, it was her amulet from the Shaman Tournament. T told her that she had a fight that night. With a groan she rolled from her stomach to her back holding her arm over her face as she put the amulet on and read the whole message.

"Tonight at seven I am to fight a guy named, Yuu?" Kaia muttered to herself as she sat up and looked around the room and tilted her head in confusion, "Where," She muttered, "Oh, I remember, I'm at Ren's place. . ." She then scowled at the ceiling before getting up and dressed. She looked at the markings on her arm and remembered the events that took place the night before and sighed, "I wonder if I should just leave. . ."

_It's scary to think I could lose myself to him at anytime, why did they make me the lock?_

Kaia clenched her hand into a fist as her eyes suddenly were full of worry and determination. _I won't let him take me. Not again, I won't let that mistake happen again. All I need is Ryu, he's all I need, no one else. I have to leave before I get attached to Yoh and the others, especially Ren. . ._

Kaia felt her heart clench at the thought of not seeing Ren again but, why? Kaia couldn't put her finger on it but she walked to the door just as someone knocked and opened it, seeing Ren. She quickly fiddled to put her arm glove on, "About last night, I'm sorry. I'm leaving today." She said and pain filled her chest again.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked then crossed his arms over his chest, "Not that I care." He grunted and Kaia just smiled, catching Ren off guard.

"I have a fight tonight, I need to go warm up." She looked away then back to Ren, "Thank you for last night Ren." She thanked with a sad smile, "Goodbye, Ren." She then turned on her heel and walked down the hall to the front door.

Ren watched her for a while and was a little confused and upset now, "So, she really does chose to be alone." He muttered then shrugged, "Whatever."

Kaia decided to go and look up some things at Japan's Central Library so she made way for the subway station. She was silent the whole way there and Ryu grew anxious to tell her something so he popped out in ball form.

"Lady Kaia, I think that those people are good for you," He started and Kaia looked to Ryu with a questioning look, "I mean that, with the way things are you will need friends by your side when the time comes."

Kaia frowned and thought for a moment before frowning, "Idea rejected." She held up her hand.

"Lady Kaia," Ryu sighed with worry.

"Ryu, you know I can't watch anyone die anymore because I'm too weak to carrying out my job as the keeper." She got onto the train and took a seat as Ryu sucked her claymore into his spirit. She watched the buildings and sky go by in a flash as she went into deep thought. After an hour or so Kaia made it to the Central Library. She searched everywhere she could in the library for any hints on the Keep of The Crimson Shaman. She had to find a way to hold back his power or surpass it. Kaia spent four hours in the library and found some African Tribal books that showed that they migrated from Japan. She hoped this would lead her somewhere.

"Lady Kaia, might I ask where you stay at from here on?" Ryu asked and Kaia groaned, glaring at Ryu as he made another wall pop up before her.

". . .Yoh's?" She muttered then remembered Ren was a friend of Yoh's, "Looks like there is no avoiding the." She grunted and glared at Ryu, "Dang it, looks like you were right, maybe." Kaia stood and took the books to check out and put them in a backpack she bought while at the library. She returned to the train and back to head to Yoh's place. Once she got back she read the book as she walked and stepped into the house.

"Yoh, I told you I want these floors to _shine_!" Anna shouted then saw Kaia walk in. "Oh, Kaia you're back."

"Hm?" Kaia looked up from her book in her hand and to Anna, "Oh, yeah I'm back, mind if I crash here for a while?" She asked and looked back to the book in her hand.

"You'll have to cook dinner every night," Anna said and Kaia.

"Alright but I have a battle tonight so dinner will be early." Kaia said as she flipped the page and focused on her book. "Just let me put the books in my room."

"A battle huh? Well no need to waste your energy with cooking you need to save it for the battle. Rio will cook tonight." Anna gave Kaia a half smile.

"Rio?" Kaia looked up from her book then nearly fell over as the weight of her heavy books was lifted off her back.

"Hello there."

This voice was unfamiliar to Kaia's ears.

Kaia looked over her shoulder seeing a tall man about the age of thirty she guess. He had the most annoying and outrageous hairdo Kaia had ever seen but it was in match with his old-style outfit.

"I am Rio! I serve Lady Anna." He smiled at Kaia then Anna.

Kaia nodded to him, "Uh hi Rio, I'm Kaia." She noticed he had her bag in his hand. "I can carry them."Kaia held out her hand to him and he chuckled.

"Nonsense, I shall carry his heavy load for such an angel." He patted Her and that she didn't like, let alone being called an angel. _I'm the opposite of an Angel._ She thought, "I shall follow you to your room now." Kaia just walked to her room and Rio set the backpack of books down.

Kaia shut the door as Rio left and flopped onto her bed, still reading the book. She laid on her back and held the book up in the air as she read it.

_These pictures are a type of text I know it but I don't get it all. Thanks to dad I can read most of the writing and some pictures but. . ._

"Knock, knock."

Kaia sat up as the door opened and saw Yoh walk in, "Hey Kaia, what's u?" He smiled and looked at the bag filled with books. "Man I didn't know you were a book worm." He chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Yohs' voice got a bit serious now.

"Um," Kaia paused and glanced at him a bit confused, "fine, why?"

"You ran out of the house in such a rush and you looked troubled." He put his hands on his hips. "Manta, Horohoro and I were worried." He smiled.

"Oh well," Kaia stood up and set the book down on the bed, "sorry that I worried you guys then." She sighed not knowing what to really say or how to react.

"Its fine, just don't worry your friends so much." He chuckled.

"What makes you think we're friends?" Kaia blurted out.

"Well we are friends, right?" He asked with a stupid smile and Kaia flushed before looking away.

"Like I would be friends with people like you," Kaia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking the other way. She looked back at Yoh as she heard him laugh, "What?"

"You sound like Ren," He grinned and Kaia frowned as she looked away again.

"Don't compare me to a jerk like that guy," She huffed and Yoh laughed still then gave Kaia a serious look.

"That guy," He smiled, "Ren is our friend weather he wants to admit it or not." Yoh put his hands in his pockets and nodded out the door, "How about we watch TV and relax before your fight tonight Kaia?"

Kaia stared at Yoh for a bit then smiled, "Alright," she walked with Yoh to the front room and watched TV with him, Horohoro, Monty and Anna. Anna kept giving Kaia suspicious glances before she got up to make sure Rio was cooking dinner. Kaia felt Anna glancing at her and remembered what Ren had said, she was suspicious of Kaia and Kaia was worried Anna knew about the Crimson Shaman. Once dinner was ready everyone went into the dining room and sat at the table. Yoh and Horohoro were fighting over who got the last of the rice. Once dinner was over Kaia had Ryu give her sword back and Yoh and Horohoro stared in awe.

"Ryu can consume the energy of my claymore so I don't have to carry it all the time." She explained to them as she fixed her arm glove and put her claymore on her back, "Alright," She started but then saw Anna hand her something. "My vest, but Ren tore it in our fight." She gave Anna a curious look.

"I fixed it for you, Yoh told me how upset you were over it ripping so I fixed it but you owe me." Anna explained as Kaia set her sword against the wall as she put her vest on and pulled the hood over her head.

"Thanks Anna, I'll pay you back after my match." Kaia smiled then looked to the boys and glared, "I'll be back and don't you dare follow me." She pointed at Horohoro and Yoh who just gave her innocent smiles. She put her sword on her back and made her way to the door. "Alright then, later guys." Kaia waved as she left, sliding he door closed behind her. She took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Ryu, should I risk making the same mistake again?"

"Lady Kaia, you must leave the past and continue forward to your destiny." Ryu stated causing Kaia to pull her hood over her face as she frowned.

"Destiny or fate," She muttered, putting her hands in her vest pockets and walking off to the meeting place for her match.

Kaia arrived at the marketplace and being it was closing time for the shops it was empty and quiet. Kaia looked around before looking at her Oracle Pager. The match was going to start in just a couple of minutes and her opponent wasn't there. Frowning she looked around again and waited, "He better show up." Kaia muttered then heard something skid on the ground behind her. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she saw nothing. She heard the sound again but this time in front of her, still nothing. She looked at her pager and saw that there were only ten seconds until the fight started, she watched the timer then just as it hit zero she quickly glanced over her shoulder and jumped into the air, dodging an attack from a chain scythe and landed silently on the pavement.

"You're fast," A boys voice chuckled before landing before Kaia, "You must be Kaia."

"And you must be Yuu, not that I care about your name." Kaia pulled out her claymore and pointed it at him, "Let's get this over with." Yuu had jet black hair and blue eyes with Goth-Punk clothing. Kaia watched him carefully as he took a few steps before she attacked head on at full speed. He barely was able to block her attack. Kaia spun around quickly and punched him in the jaw then again in the gut before she swung at him with her claymore, grazing his chest, cutting through his dark clothing.

"Wow," Yuu whistled and grinned, "This is going to be fun," He licked his lips and attacked, throwing his chain scythe at Kaia and she blocked just as he had expected, using all his strength he pulled on the chain and sent Kaia and her claymore flying. Kaia gritted her teeth and landed on the wall of a nearby building and quickly leapt from the wall, reaching for her claymore. Only to feel something snag her ankle, pulling out a knife from her thigh pouch and thrusted it into the ground to try and stop herself from being thrown against the wall only to find out that it was a bad idea as her knee pulled out of place from the force, causing her to let out a scream of pain. Letting go of the knife she got herself slung against the wall. She felt her back thrash into the wall and coughed before dropping to the ground, the chain dropping from her ankle returning to Yuu.

"Damn it, you're better than I thought." Kaia stood slowly, trying to keep pressure off of her hurt leg. She grabbed her sword and took in a deep breath, "Ryu," She let the breath out slowly and threw her sword in the air, it glowed a crimson color before it split into eight ninja blades and landed around Yuu, "Now it's my turn," She grabbed a sword and got ready to attack, "to show you my power!" She ran leapt at Yuu but he blocked it, she grabbed another sword and got him in the shoulder but he just pulled the sword out and got his chain around her arm and flung her to the wall, her shoulder dislocating. "GRAAH!" She screamed in pain and tried to stand but Yuu stepped onto her chest, pushing her back down on the ground. Kaia's sword returned to its original form and dropped to the ground with a, clang.

"Now the real fun is about to start," He got his chain and put it around her wrist and leaned over, ripping her vest open and slowly lifting her shirt.

_There goes my vest again . . . _Kaia froze when he started to life her shirt, _what is he doing?_

"What you mean he isn't on the match list!" Yoh shouted in shock and worry. "Kaia is over there fighting him now!"

"Yoh calm down, I want you to come with me along with Horohoro and Ren," He looked around pausing, "where is Ren?" Silva asked.

"I don't know Silva." Yoh shrugged while shaking his head, "We haven't seen him all day."

"Well, Yoh and I will head over to the battle," he looked to Horohoro, "you look for Ren."

"Right." Horohoro nodded as he ran out of the house and fused his shaman spirit into his snowboard flying off to find Ren.

"We must hurry Yoh!" Silva ran out of the house as did Yoh at top speed.

_We're coming Kaia._ Yoh clenched his hands into fists; _I'll always be there for my friends._

"Ngh. . ." Kaia tried to get up after being thrown against the wall again but ended up falling back down as the gash Yuu left across her back ached and burned. Yuu stomped on her hurt knee and grinned when she let out a cry of pain, tears forming in her eyes. "Sh-shit. . ." She gritted her teeth.

"It's too bad I have to kill such a cite girl," Yuu grinned as he licked his lips, "I'll have my fun first though." Kaia flipped him off and he didn't seem to like that too much and Kaia grinned in victory at the look on his face. He walked over to where her knife was stuck I the ground and pulled it out before walking back over to Kaia. He cute her shirt open and her bra with one movement before he cut my arm causing me whimper, "That's it, I want to hear you scream out in pain!" He laughed. He pressed the blade to her cheek then trailed it down her neck and chest as he stared at her body. "I'll start by having my way with you first, you have a nice curve here." He growled, putting the dagger to her waist harshly then gently before he cut her belt, "I think this is in the way." He pointed the blade at her pants.

"You're in _my_ way don't you think?" Kaia growled coldly at him as she tried to hide the fear in her eyes as she started to get scared.

"Keep fighting it, soon you'll be screaming for me not to stop before then I'll kill you when I'm done having my fun." He whispered in Kaia's ear causing a cold shiver to run down her spine as the fear grew.

_Yoh. . .Horohoro. . .Ren, anyone please. . .Ren. . .help me!_

"Why should I care?" Ren huffed.

"Ren you have to go Silva told me to find you and bring you to her fight. Kaia is in big trouble!" Horohoro shouted at Ren who crossed his arms over his chest.

"So?" He huffed, "It's her fault for being so weak."

"You don't get it!" Horohoro suddenly go serious his icy eyes full of rage, "This guy steals a person's spirit and their Furuyoku but his only targets are girls." He said.

"And?" Ren pressed him to continue but didn't really care.

Horohoro growled and grabbed Ren by the shirt pulling him to his face at eye level with the short golden eyed boy before him.

"He _rapes_ them before he kills them and she is _our friend_ Ren!" Horohoro was angry now and wasn't going to take anymore of Rens' attitude. "Now either I _force_ you to come with me or you agree to help us." He didn't give Ren much of a choice there. He continued to glare at Ren, his hands shaking in anger and worry for Kaia.

"Fine." Ren slapped his hands way and grabbed his spear, "Only because you came crying for my help." He smirked.

Kaia let out a cry of pain then bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears, _I can't take anymore, if he's going to rape me and cut me up. . .Ren. . .please._ Kaia didn't understand why she had continued to ask for Ren but he was the first person to appear in her thoughts.

"Bason integrate."

_Who . . .?_

"Vorpal Dance!"

_Ren!_

"ZHONG HUA ZHAN WUI!" Ren ran at Yuu and a rapid attack from his spear aimed at Yuu. As soon as Yuu jumped to dodge the attack Kaia used whatever strength she had left and stood only to feel here leg start to give and just as she was about to fall back to the ground someone caught her from behind and held her to her chest.

"Kaia, are you alright?" Horohoro asked as Kaia looked up at him and grunted in pain, "damn!" He growled as he glared over at Yuu, "Kaia, that guy isn't a real shaman, he's not on the list for the tournament."

"That explains a lot." Kaia muttered then flushed as Horohoro gently picked her up bridal style, careful of her broken leg and dislocated shoulder.

"Yoh and Silva are on their way," Horohoro said as he watched Yuu and Ren.

"Silva, haven't seen him in a while." Kaia said and bit her lip as her whole body ached, holding back tears of pain. Ren quickly glanced over at Kaia and saw her condition. Shirt cut open and her bra as well along with the wounds all over her body and broken leg and dislocated shoulder. Kaia was surprised when he saw his gaze go from normal to full of rage as he turned towards Yuu.

_How dare he. . ._ Ren growled, "You'll pay," He muttered then used his attack again but at full force with 100% power.

_Ren. . ._ Kaia watched Ren, her vision starting to blur a little as she felt worn out and the lack of blood didn't help either. Just as Ren was tearing up Yuu, blood splattering everywhere, "He's gonna kill Yuu if we don't stop. . ." Kaia grunted then saw Silva grab Yuu and Yoh stop Ren.

"Get out of my way Yoh!" Ren shouted, rage still in his eyes and his tone.

"No Ren, I can't let you hurt him." Yoh frowned as he held his arms open.

"Hurt?" Ren scoffed then glared menacingly. "No I'm going to kill him!"

"Ren!" Yoh shouted.

"Sorry but didn't you say she was your friend?" Ren snorted, "Look at her!"

Yoh glanced over at Kaia and she looked way a bit sadly.

"Ren . . . as much as I want to hurt or even kill this guys I can't, it's not right." Yoh clenched his hands into fists as his arms lowered to his sides.

"I'll ask you once more Yoh, move it!" Ren pointed his spears' blade at Yoh who didn't budge.

"Bring it then." Yoh smiled and Kaia watched in shock.

_Why are they doing this. . .I'm not even their friend. . .right? I don't need them. . .right. . .?_

Ren growled before he lowered his spear, "Forget it," Ren spat. Silva cuffed Yuu then looked to Yoh who grinned at Ren.

"Now then Ren there is one thing I'll let you do." Yoh gave him an innocent grin as he lifted his fist at Yuu and punched him good in the jaw.

Ren followed his actions but with more rage and force than Yoh. "Thanks Yoh, I feel _much_ better now." He grinned as he held his fist up and glared down at Yuu. Ren turned to look at Kaia and Horohoro, Kaia looked horrible and rage filled Ren again but he held it back.

"I thought you didn't care, Ren," Kaia said in a weak tone as she stared at Ren.

"Don't get me wrong," Ren looked away and to Yuu before back at Kaia, "Horohoro begged me to help and I now I have wait even longer for my rematch with you thanks to this guy!" He growled and Kaia giggled as he made up and excuse for his anger.

"I will take Yuu to the elders, you take Kaia back and tend to her wounds." Silva said before he left with Yuu in hand.

Once back at Yoh's place Horohoro place Kaia down on the futon bed carefully and Kaia tried to sit back up but Ren and Horohoro pushed her back down. Kaia didn't argue as Anna walked in with all that they needed to take care of her wounds. Anna left as Ren, Yoh and Horohoro worked to pop her knee back into place. They had her bite down on a piece of wood as Ren held her and Yoh and Horohoro both grabbed her leg and popped it back into place causing her to let out a cry of pain through clenched teeth. Tears formed in her eyes as she gripped at Ren's hand that held onto her. They moved to her shoulder and Kaia almost begged them to stop but held back as she clenched her teeth and grabbed Ren's hand tightly before she let out another cry of pain and spat out the block of wood. She whimpered and gasped as she rested in Ren's arms and continued to grab at his hand.

"Th-thanks guys. . ." She breathed slowly then saw Anna and she dragged Yoh and Horohoro out of the room as she ordered Ren to finish with her wounds. Anna set a pair of clothes down on the dresser and closed the door. "Ren," She looked to Ren, "I can heal at a faster rate than the average person because of the curse, and it's to make sure that I don't get so weak I lose my power as the lock." She looked away and rubbed at her eyes. She noticed Ren was staring at her and blushed lightly as she saw the look in his eyes.

Was it, worry?

Ren saw the cut on her chest between her breasts and blushed deeply as he gently moved her shirt off of her and started to work on the cut. It was deep and clean which made Kaia flinch at the pain as Ren put a swab to it to clean it. Kaia put her hands on her breasts to cover them, "Kaia?" Ren suddenly spoke and Kaia looked at Ren.

"Yeah?" She hissed at the stinging pain as he clean the cuts on her stomach and neck and shoulders.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" He asked, his voice shaking with anger and Kaia stared at him in shock before she shook her head and looked away from Ren, "Kaia, you know the mark on my back?" He suddenly asked and Kaia nodded, "My father carved it into my back. It's a permanent scar of my hatred towards myself." He breathed.

"Yourself," Kaia repeated, confused.

"Yes," he looked Kaia in the eyes, "Now you know something about me no one else does, besides my sister." Kaia couldn't believe what she heard; his father did that to him? Ren finished cleaning her wounds and grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it around her upper body firmly before he handed her the shirt Anna left for her.

With Ren's help Kaia put the shirt on then he moved to work on the cuts on her thighs with her pants on of course. One he was done he turned around to Kaia could change into the shirt Anna left out then felt something touch the cut on her cheek and flinched away, looking to Ren who frowned at her. She stood still as he cleaned it then put a band-aid over it.

"Ren?" She called as he put the things away, "Thank you. . ." She thanked him quietly, "and I'm sorry I'm such a pain." She chuckled, "You seem to always help me." She looked to Ren who stared at her then looked away.

"You need to be more careful you dolt," Ren said as he walked up to Kaia and flicked her nose, "Next time you owe me." He grinned and Kaia rubbed her nose before smiling back causing him to blush a little.

"I'll try," Kaia said then moved to the futon with the help of Ren and lied down and just as Ren moved to leave she grabbed his hand, "Ren?"

"What now?" He groaned and crouched down next to Kaia. She squeezed Ren hand and smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong!" He started to freak out as he saw tears in her eyes.

"If you hadn't shown up. . .I'd be," She paused as she looked away, "worse than dead." She breathed and Ren stared at her before looking away and sighing.

"Although I don't quite understand, that's what friends do, right?" He asked and Kaia stared at him before nodding and letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, night Ren,"

". . .Night, dolt." He ruffled her hair then left the room, leaving Kaia to rest.

_. . .Ren. . ._

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, _maybe it won't be so bad having some friends._

**Yay! Now to write the other chapter .**

**Btw I'm on my school computer, I still have no internet and my new laptop crashed so I have to get it fixed (pray I don't lose any of my stuff!)**


End file.
